User talk:Cajak
Alliance request Stigistan would like to express an interest in forming an alliance with St. Charlie. Please post your response on my talk page. Stigistan 14:17, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Coat of Arms Did you make the Molossia CoA? If not, where did you get it. i'm sorry about the card and will change it :p i'll do it now Unions I see you have had no response about HIP. If you would like to join a union, we invite you to join Countries United in National Trade. Post your reply on my talk page. HIP Message Sorry, about not replying to the message on the HIP page. I just never saw it and nor did danny (King Jasper 16:22, 12 January 2009 (UTC)) How long ago did you send it? (King Jasper 16:23, 12 January 2009 (UTC)) Hi, from the president of Roland Republic I will have alliance with you. Of course, it's a good thing to do! :) VANDAL!!! I would like to thank you for undoing the edit which was made. I am predicting it was done by Kirbland's Joe Megson (gay)! --( 12:12, 23 January 2009 (UTC)) ---- Unfortunately the IP who vadalized all the pages is yours. Do you really think we are that stupid ? --Cajak 12:14, 23 January 2009 (UTC) ---- Pardon? I didn't do it :P --( 12:17, 23 January 2009 (UTC)) ---- If you didn't do it, then why your IP address is responsible for vandalizing all the pages ? In all the vandalized pages history, there's your IP address, and guess what ? Page history says that YOUR IP address vandalized them ! Oh snap ! I assume that the History is wrong ! :OOOOO Seriously, MicroWiki has proves of your acts of vandalism. It's almost 12.30 now. Why don't you go to Tesco and buy something for lunch ? At least you'll do something useful. --Cajak 12:21, 23 January 2009 (UTC) ---- I swear I didnt do it and talking of tesco, while this happened that is were i was, buying a packet of biscuits and a drink.... mmmmmmmmmm,,, biscuits :D!!! --( 12:25, 23 January 2009 (UTC)) ---- Oh, this is Harry Meek btw. I am not signed in because I am currently at school. Daniel Blackburn is with me, and will tell you I didn't do it. --( 12:27, 23 January 2009 (UTC)) ---- Currently at school ? But you said you were at Tesco's. :| We'll clear this situation when Harry and Daniel come back from school, and I'm pretty sure you're not Harry Meek, nor Daniel Blackburn. --Cajak 12:31, 23 January 2009 (UTC) ---- It's Harry. How do I sign in, I didnt vandal earlier and I in a ICT lesson with Danny after going to Tesco during my break. --( 12:34, 23 January 2009 (UTC)) ---- Then if you're Harry, sign in now. --Cajak 12:38, 23 January 2009 (UTC) ---- It is lunch break now. I will do it in 45 mins. I know how now. I will try to get daniel to send a message too. -- ( 12:44, 23 January 2009 (UTC)) ---- It wont let me sign in, from Harry Meek --( 14:18, 23 January 2009 (UTC)) ---- We'll see that when Harry Meek will sign in. And I repeat, you're NOT Harry Meek. Harry Meek would never vandalize pages for fun. Harry Meek is a respectable politician, not a vandal. --Cajak 14:28, 23 January 2009 (UTC) ---- I am pleased to know that you think that I am a respected politican. It is me and it wont let me sign in. I will confirm that when I am next online from home. It was not me who made that edit for I was returnig to my school after going to my morning course which is outside of school. On the way back I did go to Tesco and I found that somebody had called me a chimp on my page. I personally thought that it was Joe Megson at first as he had an ICT course in the morning when this person did vandalise however I have heard that it was somebody else since, but I am unsure. --( 14:46, 23 January 2009 (UTC)) ---- Look, there's no way to prove that you're Harry Meek, except of you log in. If you'll log in I'll believe you, but since now, there's no way you can assure me that you're in fact Harry from Tozland. ---- It was Harry, the vandalism was done on the school computers during the morning ICT course with Harry signing on during the afternoon course and having this conversation with you. [[Stigistan|''Stigistan'']] 16:08, 23 January 2009 (UTC) ---- See it was me this afternoon however I didn't vandalise the page. I was online for the afternoon course of ICT. The vandal was on the computer in the morning. Joe Megson has the course in the morning so it may have well being him. It was me online earlier however I didn't make the offense. --(King Jasper 16:14, 23 January 2009 (UTC)) ----